Hide and Seek
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Aku datang. Sembunyi dimanapun percuma, karena Aku akan terus mencarimu.. A Thriller Fanfiction. SomeoneXSungmin, slight KyuMin. Based on VOCALOID - SeeU. Enjoy, Minna!


**Disclaimer: GOD, SMEnt and Me**

**Warning: Psyco, Death Chara, Boy's Love. DON'T LIKE press BACK please?**

* * *

**Romaji Lyric,**

* * *

"_Oppa_, bisa temani Aku hari ini?"

Sungmin menatapmu dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Aku.. Aku ada keperluan." ucapnya seraya menunduk memohon maaf. Kau terdiam. Senyum di wajahmu memudar.

"Keperluan apa?" tanyamu. Kau memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"I.. Itu…" Kau menggigit bibir keras, seolah sudah tau apa yang menjadi jawaban Sungmin.

"Dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" entah keberanian darimana, dengan lancang Kau bertanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Hide and Seek**

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kau menatap lembaran foto tersebut dalam diam. Dimulai dari dua bulan yang lalu, berlembar-lembar foto berada di kotak pos depan rumahmu. Begitu banyak seakan Sang pengirim _–yang Kau tidak tau siapa-_ tak pernah bosan untuk mengirimkan foto-foto itu padamu. Foto yang menjadi bukti nyata pengkhianatan Sang kekasih dengan seseorang yang sudah lama _dibencimu_.

Kau tidak berhenti menangis saat pertama kalinya Kau mengetahui hal itu. Hatimu selalu panas tatkala foto-foto itu memperlihatkan bagaimana kekasihmu tersenyum manis di samping orang lain, bagaimana kekasihmu berpelukan erat, berciuman mesra dan bercinta dengan kenikmatan yang terlihat jelas pada ekspresinya. Dan semua itu, Sungmin lakukan dengan orang selain dirimu… Dengan seorang pemuda yang begitu Kau benci… _menyakitkan, bukan?_

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun.."

**.**

**.**

"Pagi!"

Seperti biasanya untuk dirimu pagi ini. Sungmin menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama. Melihat salam ceria dari kekasihmu, Kau tersenyum. Kau selalu mencoba melenyapkan pikiran buruk akan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah seorang Pria baik yang menjadi kekasihmu, bukan? Dan Kau, akan selalu memastikan bahwa Sungmin _hanya_ mencintaimu.

Kau menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Sungmin. Mengobrol ataupun bercanda ria sepanjang jalan yang Kalian tempuh untuk menuju sekolah. Kau bahagia bersamanya. Kau begitu kecewa saat perjalanan Kalian telah sampai pada akhirnya.

"Sungmin,"

Keningmu berjengit saat mendengar suara yang Kau kenal baik memanggil nama kekasihmu. Kau menoleh dan mendapati sosok Cho Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

Kau tidak pernah tau kenapa Sungmin selalu menjawab panggilan Pemuda Cho itu dengan nada begitu lembut. Apa mungkin karena Sungmin menyukainya? _Tidak_. Kau tetap pada pendirianmu. Sungmin hanya mencintaimu._ Hanya dirimu seorang…_

Sungmin berlari menghampirinya dengan semangat. Kau tidak tau apa yang tengah Mereka bicarakan. Kau benci saat Pemuda Cho itu mengusap kepala kekasihmu lembut. Dan _apa itu?_ Mengapa wajah kekasihmu merona merah?

"Hari ini ke rumahku, ya?" ajak pemuda Cho itu pada kekasihmu.

"Sungmin _Oppa_ akan menemaniku hari ini," ucapmu menyela cepat. Kyuhyun melirikmu. Kau memang tidak pernah suka cara Kyuhyun menatapmu, Pemuda Cho itu seolah merendahkanmu. "Benarkan, _Oppa_?" tanyamu pada Sungmin. Berharap bahwa kekasihmu membela dan memihak dirimu.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapimu. "Aku ingin Kau ada di rumahku sore ini, Sungmin." Katanya dengan begitu egois, membuatmu mengepalkan tangan sekeras yang kau bisa.

"Maaf, Aku benar-benar ada keperluan penting dengan Kyuhyun. Lain kali saja, ya? Aku janji."

_Kenapa?_ Setelah apa yang Kau lakukan, kenapa Sungmin lebih memilih pemuda brengsek itu _daripada_ bersamamu?

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin masuk ke sekolah, meninggalkanmu yang masih saja berdiri diam. Punggung dua pemuda itu semakin lama semakin menjauh, tapi, _kau bisa melihatnya.._ Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik bahunya yang tegap.

_Membuatmu marah, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

Dering telepon genggam menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Nomor tidak dikenal sedikit membuatnya penasaran. "Halo?"

_"….."_ Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Halo?"

_"….."_

Kyuhyun berdecih. Menyebalkan sekali orang yang menghubunginya tengah malam seperti ini. _Orang iseng?_ "Hei, jangan main-main atau Kau akan Ku-…"

_"Aku ada di depan rumahmu..-Tuutt.."_ dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kyuhyun segera menyibak tirai rumahnya. Dua matanya menyipit mencoba melihat jelas sosok yang berdiri di gelapnya malam. _Seorang gadis_.

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada acuh saat menghampirimu yang sudah lama menunggu di depan rumahnya. Kau bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa Kekasihmu tertarik pada orang sombong seperti dia?.

"Ada perlu apa? Aku sibuk!" gertaknya sedikit kasar saat melihatmu tetap menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan dekati Sungmin lagi," akhirnya Kau dapat mengatakannya. Kau yakin pemuda Cho itu bisa dengan jelas mendengarmu walau kau hanya berbisik lirih.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Namun, sedetik kemudia Ia terkekeh dan menunjukan seringai yang kembali merendahkanmu. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu padaku?" tanyanya.

"….."

"Dengar ya, seharusnya Akulah yang memperingatkanmu agar menjauh dari Sungmin. Asal Kau tau, Aku dan Sungmin sejak dulu bersama. Kami berhubungan…"

"…."

"Sungmin milikku. Ia tidak akan bersamamu, Kau hanya pelampiasan baginya. Sedetik pun Sungmin tidak pernah mencin-..."

'JRASSHH!"

Tak tahan, Kau tusukkan gunting besar ke dalam rahangya. "KHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ia meringis kesakitan. Darah kental mengalir dari wajahnya. Kau tersenyum. Kau kembali mengangkat gunting besar itu tinggi di atas kepala.

'SRAAATTT!'

Kau menggoreskan dalam gunting itu ke lengan kanannya. Membuat kulitnya terkelupas dan merobek dagingnya. "KKHHHHHHHH!" Kyuhyun tak bisa berteriak. Rahangnya yang tertusuk begitu sakit. Ia jatuh terduduk. Dengan lengan kirinya, Ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya berniat menelepon meminta bantuan.

'DUAAK!'

Tanpa belas kasihan, Kau injak telepon genggam itu bersamaan dengan telapak tangannya. "ARRKHHHHH!" _Lihat_, sekarang _Kaulah_ memandang rendah _dia_. Bagimu, Pemuda Cho itu hanya serangga pengganggu yang harus dimusnahkan.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang terinjak olehmu. Ia mudur ke belakang dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kau melihat gerak geriknya, "Mau bersembunyi?" tanyamu. Kau menyeringai. _Sedikit bersenang-senang tidak apa, kan?_

**.**

**.**

**Ding dong!  
mu neu ryeo reo da o, Nae ga wat dan da  
Su meu ryeo hae do so yong eop seo**

_Ding Dong!_

_Cepat buka pintunya, Aku sudah datang_

_Tak ada gunanya bersembunyi_

**Ding dong!  
eo seo yeo reo da o, Nae ga wat dan da  
Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo sseo**

_Ding Dong!_

_Cepat buka pintunya, Aku sudah datang_

_Sudah terlambat untuk Kau lari  
_

**Chang mun sae ro bo neun  
Neo wa nu mi ma ju chyeo sseo  
Geo be jil lin du nun  
Ga gga i seo bo go si peo**

_Kau mengintip di balik jendela_

_Pandangan Kita saling bertemu_

_Kau terdiam ketakutan_

_Membuatku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat_

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

Kau berjalan mendekati rumahnya. Tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi darimu… Kau melihatnya mengintip di balik jendela, mengawasimu seraya masih menahan sakit pada tubuhnya. Kau tersenyum… sudah lama Kau ingin melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu..

**.**

**.**

**Ding dong!  
nae ga deu reo gan da, Eo seo do mang chyeo  
Sul lae jap gi reul ha myeo nol ja**

_Ding Dong!_

_Aku akan masuk, larilah lebih cepat_

_Aku akan mengejarmu dan bersenang-senang_

**Ding dong!  
nae ga deu reo wat da, Eo seo su meo ra  
Sum ba ggok ju reul ha myeo nol ja**

_Ding Dong!_

_Aku sudah masuk, cepat sembunyi_

_Aku akan mencarimu dan bersenang-senang_

**Kung kwang dae neun neo eui. Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne  
Geo chi reo jin neo eui. Sum so ri ga deul li neun deut**

**Ggok ggok su meo ra. Meo ri ka rab boi il la  
**  
_Suara langkah kakimu bisa kudengar_

_Deru nafasmu bisa kudengar_

_Sembunyilah di tempat yang aman. Aku bisa melihat rambutmu.._

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

Kau membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Segera Kau mendapatkan pemandangan sebuah ruangan mewah. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya dari televisi yang dibiarkan menyala. Tapi itu tidak membuatmu tertarik. Kau lebih ingin mengetahui kemana Pemuda Cho itu pergi? Kau akan terus mencarinya, kan? _Kau tidak akan melepaskan dirinya…_

**.**

**.**

**Ddok! Ddok! bang mu na pe wat da  
Deu reo gal geon de  
Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge**

_Knock! Knock! Aku di depan kamarmu.._

_Aku akan masuk tanpa izinmu_

**Ddok! Ddok! bang e deu reo wat da  
Heo ra guen gu ha ji a nuel ge  
Ge i meun jeom jeom ggeun na ryeo hae**

_Knock! Knock! Aku sudah di dalam kamarmu.._

_Di mana Kau bersembunyi?_

_Permainan ini hampir selesai_

**Neo eui bang e in neun chim dae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo  
Yeo gi e neu neom ne da eu meu not jang a ni ya**

_Kuperiksa di bawah tempat tidurmu, Kau tidak ada di sana_

_Selanjutnya akan kucari di toilet.._

**.**

**.**

Kau tidak perlu susah-susah untuk mencarinya.. _lihat_, tetesan darah di lantai bisa menjadi petunjukmu. Merasa puas, Kau segera mengikuti jejak darah itu… Kau akan menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.. Kau akan membunuhnya malam ini juga.. Semuanya akan berakhir _sebentar lagi…_

**.**

**.**

**Ding dong! yeo gi i sseon ne, ne ga sul lae**

_Ding Dong!Ternyata Kau ada di sini?_

**Ding dong! i je cha jan ne, ne ga sul lae**

_Ding Dong! Sekarang AKu menemukanmu_

**Ding dong nae ga i gyeon ne, ne ga sul lae**

_Ding Dong! Akulah yang menjadi pemenang_

**Ding dong! beol chik ba da ra**

_Ding Dong! Terimalah hukumanmu_

**Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da, A mu do eom ne**

_Ding Dong! Permainan telah selesai,_

_Tidak ada seorang pun tersisa.._

**.**

**.**

'KRIETT'

Derit pintu kamar terdengar saat Kau membukanya perlahan. Bau amis darah yang tercium pekat tidak membuatmu mual. Dan entah sudah sejak kapan Kau menyeringai lebar saat melihat buruanmu duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan.. Tubuh pemuda Cho itu begitu lemas kehabisan darah dan tenaga untuk lari darimu…

_"Sungmin milikku…"_ desismu begitu menakutkan.. surai hitammu terlihat berantakan.. tapi, sekali lagi Kau tidak peduli.. Kau mendekati pemuda Cho itu, Gunting besar sudah sedari tadi siap di tanganmu…

**.**

**.**

**Ding dong! mo du da an nyeon~**

_Ding Dong! Selamat tinggal.._

**.**

**.**

Dengan ini… Dengan ini semuanya selesai… Sungmin akan menjadi milikmu selamanya, dan hanya untuk dirimu seorang. _Kau senang, bukan?_

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**__****A/N: **Hola! Saya kembali dengan Dark Fic... Judul enggak nyambung dengan isi dan alurnya terlalu cepat. huehue... Lirik ini berasal dari lagu yang dinyanyik oleh SeeU, VOCALOID Jepang yang dibuat khusus untuk menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Korea dan Inggris. Judulnya Hide and Seek. Jujur aja, Kalau kalian denger lagunya, nonton videonya, dan memahami liriknya.. lagu ini cukup seram dan bikin merinding.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku buat sudut pandang seperti ini, kuharap Kalian bisa menikmatinya ^^. Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya ya! Cobalah jangan menjadi Silent Reader! Semoga hari Kalian menyenangkan!

**_RnR, Onegai?_**

**_12 Oktober 2012  
_**


End file.
